Cyber Mayhem
by Tiva
Summary: While Yukito's alseep, Yue discovers his computer. Will the small animals in Yukito's backyard survive? R&R!


A/N: Nyeh heh heh! I couldn't help it. This idea started bouncing around in my head and I couldn't shake it out. Erhem. Enjoy!

Cyber Mayhem 

A pencil slowly tapped a piece of paper, then stopped. Yukito frowned down at the letters swimming around on the page before him and rubbed his eyes. "I need a break…" He turned to his computer, where he'd been researching a thesis topic, and minimized the windows. "I'll just take a quick nap…" 

He ascended the stairs, padded wearily down the hall, and entered his room. Closing the door, he shut the curtains and fell across his bed. In a few moments, he was fast asleep.

The room was still for some time, as if something was holding its breath. Then, silvery-blue wings blossomed from Yukito's back and encased him in a gently glowing cocoon. 

Yue sat up, blinking to get his eyes adjusted to the darkness. Then he swung his legs off the bed, opened the door, and retraced Yukito's path downstairs. Entering the living room, he spotted the computer. 

_What's this?…_

Moving with his habitual stealth, he slipped into the chair. A nagging thought told him that Yukito had been using this device earlier…but at that time Yue had been otherwise occupied. Keeping tabs on his false form all the time got boring, so the moon guardian had devised a series of mental games to keep himself occupied whenever Yukito was doing something particularly monotonous. At the moment, however, he regretted not paying attention. He would have asked Yukito, but he didn't want to wake the boy's sleeping mind.

Slowly, he reached out and touched the keyboard. The monitor gave a snapping noise, and the screen popped back up from sleep mode. By the time the screen had crystallized, Yue was out of the chair and halfway across the room, eyes wide, a half-formed crystal globe in one hand. After a moment, when the computer didn't try to attack, he eased back into the seat, and peered at the wallpaper. 

It was a sickeningly cute rabbit motif. 

Yue sighed. Sometimes he had to resist the urge to…alter his false form, just tweak him a little, so that he wouldn't be so…adorable. So…bunny-like. 

Poking around on the keyboard elicited a variety of responses. Sometimes little boxes would pop up, and sometimes the monitor would make a dinging noise. Then Yue discovered the mouse. 

By chance, he managed to click on the internet link, and watched in amazement as Yukito's homepage unfolded before his eyes. A little screen popped up.

"'You have mail'?"

He clicked on the first name, which was Sakura's.

From: "Sakura" cherryblossom_dream@Iloveccs.com

To: "Yukito" moon_rabbit@allyoucaneat.com 

Hi, Yukito-san!

I hope that college isn't too hard for you. Onii-chan keeps bringing home mountains of paperwork…it's amazing that he can study so much and still do all his jobs. And he's still living at home! Don't tell him I said this, but I think he's doing it for Otou-san. I bet he thinks Otou-san would be worried leaving me home alone at nights when he goes on long digs, and that's why he stays. 

You know, if you want any help, you only need to ask. I'd be happy to do anything I could! 

Take care,__

Sakura 

P.S. Tell Yue-san that Tomoyo-chan wants us all to come to King Penguin Park on Saturday night for filming. She has another movie idea. See you later!

end message

Yue cocked his head and made a mental note to tell Yukito that he 'had mail.' Then he clicked on the next name: Touya's.

From: "Touya" peachfury@Ihatethatgaki.com 

To: "Yukito" moon_rabbit@allyoucaneat.com

Hey, Yuki

Just wanted to check up on you. I haven't seen you for a couple days. You doing ok? I'd come over, but with all this homework, Sakura, and my jobs, I haven't been able to get a spare second. Make sure you don't overwork yourself, k? Sakura doesn't need you collapsing again. Are you free on Thursday? I get off at 4 – we could get something to eat at your favorite restaurant. Let me know.

Touya 

end message

Raising an eyebrow, Yue mentally reflected what Yukito's favorite restaurant was. Ah, of course. An all-you-can-eat buffet. 

There was one more name on the list. He clicked it.

From: "Eriol" black_midnight_rose@reincarnations.com 

To: "Yukito" moon_rabbit@allyoucaneat.com

Yue and Yukito, 

I hope that you are both well. Sakura-chan tells me that Yukito has entered college. Congratulations! It's admirable that he is pursuing a career in linguistics. Although, with Yue's help, I would think that the classes would be easy. It was a bit of a surprise when I found out…I think we all assumed that Yukito would be a teacher of some sort, if only because of his marvelous way with people. But a linguistic expert works with people too, so he's still doing what he's best at. Yue, I hope that you're content with Yukito's choice, and that you're helping him. 

I wish you both the best of luck,

Eriol 

end message

Yue sighed. Only Eriol would think to address a letter to both of him. And did the little black-haired boy (_twit_, added a rebellious part of his mind) think Yue would miss the undertones of Clow in the message? The subtle way of saying 'Yue, if you aren't happy with Yukito's choice I'm going to _make_ you happy with it'?

With another sigh, he poked around the screen until he found a way of making it go away, (by hitting the X) and started investigating all the link buttons. His roving cursor caught the 'Favorites' link button, and he clicked the first name on the list. 

_Hmm. What is this…fanfiction.net?_

He clicked again, and looked with mild surprise at the list of anime titles. Scrolling down the page, his eyes widened. There, in plain font, was 'Cardcaptor Sakura.' 

_How is it that people know?!_

He clicked, and cocked his head, moving slowly down the list of titles. Selecting a random one, he discovered that it seemed to be a story of some sort…if something with such grammar could be called a story. One eyebrow raised, he began to read. 

_Lemon? What does this mean? A lemon is a fruit._

Minutes passed. The first reaction was a twitch of the eyebrow. Then a slight hunching of the shoulders. 

A few more minutes passed. The guardian's pupils contracted. A few silvery-white hairs popped out of place. 

And a few more minutes passed. Suddenly, Yue leapt to his feet, eyes blazing with indignation and anger. 

"I would never!!!!!" 

Quickly, he noticed his exclamation point usage, and tried to calm himself, but an anger spark pounded away persistently at his temple. 

"How could they even _dare_ suggest that I—this is—!" He became aware that he was spluttering, whirled around, and left the room in a flurry of feathers. He stormed outside, magic crackling across his hands, and the small animals that made their homes in Yukito's garden fled, fearing for their lives. 

After a few moments of staring heatedly at the half-moon and going through every meditation technique Clow had taught him, Yue reentered the house. The small animals crept silently back to their homes, casting furtive looks around.

Seating himself at the computer again, Yue managed to find a way out of the story, and scrolled down a bit more. He entered another story, on the lookout for the word 'lemon.' He didn't see it, and let loose a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. Composing himself, he read:

Cyber Mayhem 

A pencil slowly tapped a piece of paper, then stopped. Yukito frowned down at the letters swimming around on the page before him and rubbed his eyes. "I need a break…" He turned to his computer, where he'd been researching a thesis topic, and minimized the windows. "I'll just take a quick nap…

The never-end.

A/N: And it goes on and on and on and on! Feel free to read the story again and again and again to get the feeling of what Yue's going through! And before any authors out there get upset, I didn't have any actual story in mind when I mentioned the lemon. ^_^ R&R. Please? 


End file.
